1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus for reproducing and displaying data that is recorded in a recording medium, such as an optical disk.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, display screens (screen size) of TV's for homes have a size ratio of the lateral length to the longitudinal length of 4 to 3. Accordingly, video images (video data) that are displayed on such TV's correspond to this screen size.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there has been more variety and increased quality in the images of video data as video software, and there has also been a demand for displaying screens which are laterally long, for example, such as movie screens shown in theaters, with as little change as possible, and thus, video information that includes image signals of a variety of aspect ratios (for example, 4 to 3 (4:3) signals, 16 to 9 (16:9) signals, 4 to 3 (4:3) pan scan signals and 4 to 3 (4:3) letterbox signals) has been broadcast as TV broadcasting, or recorded in a recording medium so as to be sold or rented. Software of a variety of sizes, such as 16 to 9 signals, which are theatre size, in addition to 4 to 3 signals, which are TV size, is mixed as video information that is recorded in recording media, such as a DVD's (digital versatile disc).
In the case where such software is reproduced on a TV set, in general, there is no means for switching the screen size for display in a reproduction apparatus such as a DVD player, and the user may switch the screen size only using the display screen switching function of the TV set.
Concretely, the user displays image signals of a variety of aspect ratios, as described above, on the display screen of a TV set, and it is necessary to set the TV (generally referred to as aspect ratio setting) so that an appropriate display screen corresponding to any of the variety of aspect ratios can be displayed when watching the TV set.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-018833 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-186803 disclose display apparatuses where selection of an appropriate display screen is possible on the basis of video information on image signals of a variety of aspect ratios that are recorded in the recording medium, and the screen information of the display apparatus that has been set in advance. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-169269 discloses a system for dealing with a case where a user is confused in such a manner that video images that are actually outputted on a TV set, which is a display apparatus, on the basis of the information on the aspect ratio of the received digital broadcasting and the information on the displayed aspect ratio do not coincide with each other.
In reference to FIG. 6, a case where image signals of 4 to 3 letterbox signals, of which the aspect ratio is 4 to 3, are changed to image signals of 16 to 9 signals is described.
As an example, a case is described, where image signals of 16 to 9 signals are displayed when image signals of 4 to 3 letterbox signals of which the aspect ratio is 4 to 3 are displayed on the display screen of a TV set. Here, it is assumed that the screen size of the TV set which displays the 4 to 3 letterbox signals has an aspect ratio of 4 to 3 (hereinafter referred to as small size). Meanwhile, it is assumed that the screen size of a TV set which displays image signals of 16 to 9 signals has an aspect ratio of 16 to 9 (hereinafter referred to as full size).
In reference to FIGS. 7A to 7G, a case where the user changes the aspect ratio, which is a video format for image signals that are inputted into a TV set, while watching a display screen, such as that of a TV, is generally described.
In reference to FIG. 7A, the user displays a setup screen (for a variety of settings) by inputting a command (pressing a button on a remote controller or the like). Here, in general, a program for displaying a function that is required for setup is built into a reproducing machine or the like in advance, and thus, a function which allows the user to implement a variety of setup functions while watching the display screen that responds to the input of the command is provided. In the present example, an item (TV aspect) for setting the aspect ratio, which is a video format for image signals that are displayed on the display screen of the TV set, and an item (screen size) for setting the screen size of the TV set are shown. In addition to this, items, not shown, which are required for other setups are displayed in a selectable state.
In reference to FIG. 7B, a case where the screen for the TV aspect is selected is described.
As shown in FIG. 7B, the screen for setting the TV aspect shows, as an example, a state where setting is possible by selecting from among three types of aspect ratios, 4 to 3 letterbox, 4 to 3 pan scan and 16 to 9 (wide), which are video formats of image signals.
As shown in FIG. 7C, in the case where image signals of 16 to 9 signals are displayed on the display screen of the TV set, it is necessary for the user to select 16 to 9 (wide). Thus, as shown in FIG. 7D, a circular figure that is displayed in the center of the screen of the 4 to 3 letterbox that is described in FIG. 6 is displayed as a longitudinally elongated form, because image signals having an aspect ratio of 16 to 9 signals are displayed on a small size screen. This is different from the way it originally looks.
Next, as shown in FIG. 7E, the user again displays the setup screen (for a variety of settings) by inputting a command (pressing a button on a remote controller or the like). Then, as shown in FIG. 7F, the screen size is set for this time.
In FIG. 7F, it is possible for the screen size to be selected from small size, which is the display screen that corresponds to image signals of which the aspect ratio is 4 to 3, and full size, which is the display screen that corresponds to image signals of which the aspect ratio is 16 to 9. Here, in the case where full size is selected, as shown in FIG. 7G, the reproduced screen is displayed on the entirety of the screen (wide-screen) for image signals of which the aspect ratio is 16 to 9. That is to say, this is the same as the original, appropriate appearance.
As described above, in the case where, for example, a recording medium includes image signals having aspect ratios for 4 to 3 letterbox signals and 16 to 9 signals, it becomes necessary for the user to set the aspect ratio of the TV set and the screen size when the user wants to change the reproduction screen for the signals. That is to say, it is necessary to carry out two selection operations by means of commands.
Meanwhile, in recent years, portable DVD players where a display machine and a reproducing machine are integrated have been attracting attention.
It is desired, in such portable DVD players, for it to be possible to set or change a variety of settings with a simple operation, because the body of the portable DVD player is integrated.
However, it is necessary, in such a portable DVD player, to carry out operations in two stages, setting of the TV aspect and setting of the screen size, in the same manner as in the prior art, at the time of switching of image signals during reproduction, and a problem arises, where operation is troublesome.